


You, Me, and He

by crossingwinter



Series: The Dicklo Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other, Smut, abandon reality all ye who enter here, crack smut, for the love of god don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: When they say that Kylo's brain is in his groin, they're not far from the truth.Alternatively,In which Kylo Ren is his own penis.





	You, Me, and He

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts), [rissanox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissanox/gifts), [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> Listen sometimes crack just happens and this porn is ultimate crack. Proceed with care. 
> 
> This one I blame persimonne, MissCoppelia, and rissanox for, but really that’s just me trying very hard not to blame myself. Also special birthday shoutout to persimonne.
> 
> Special thanks to Jeeno2, who, upon learning this was happening, demanded to beta.

Rey has learned to be careful with him.  She would have been careful anyway—men can be remarkably sensitive in that area.  She’d learned that on Jakku: if she ever needed to get away, and fast, a knee to the groin would incapacitate her assailant for a long enough time for her to get back to her speeder.  She never wants to hurt Ben. Not ever.

But she is as gentle as she can be with him, and that only makes him harder.

She kisses him softly as she unzips his pants.  His lips are so soft, so plush. They’re made to be kissed, these lips.  He breathes into her mouth as she reaches a hand down and strokes his soft skin.

“Rey,” she hears distantly, and she feels a light kiss on her palm as she strokes his head.  

He’s awake. 

Awake, and loved.

She kisses her way down Ben’s chest.  It’s not shining with sweat, the way it was when she’d first seen it.  It will be, by the time they’re done, and she’ll lick that sweat away, relishing the taste of it.  She kisses until she’s reached his groin, reaches  _ him _ .  She pulls him out of his pants, letting them droop down his thighs while she sinks to her knees.

She looks at him, and he looks at her, and she presses a kiss to his lips.  He groans into her mouth.

“Please,” he begs her, and she opens her mouth and pulls his head against her tongue.

-

Big Ben has loved Rey since the moment he saw her, but Ben?  

Ben has too.  

Granted he saw her much later than Big Ben did.  But he knew about her, could feel the warmth of her in Big Ben’s arms, the wiry softness of that Jakku sandrat.  And all he knew was that he wanted to touch her, wanted to kiss her, wanted to bury himself completely inside her.  

It would be months before he actually saw her, months before she locked eyes with him, and she looked up at Big Ben, surprised, and said, “It’s you.”

“Yeah,” Big Ben replied.  Big Ben’s voice is so deep.  Ben wished his own were deeper.  He straightened a little more. He could feel Big Ben’s nervousness, but somehow he was not nervous.

Rey looked back down at him and locked eyes with him.  Then she ran her fingers over the smooth skin of his scalp.  He waited. “Can you speak too?” she asked at last.

“Rey,” he said. 

And then she was reaching for him, the way she had reached for Big Ben in that hut and she was pulling her lips to his and he couldn’t contain himself, couldn’t contain himself  _ at all _ .  He’d never been kissed before, never been touched before, and Rey’s lips, her eyes, her  _ heart _ had him spending all over her face.

Consciousness fades and somewhere above, he hears Big Ben apologize tearfully.  Somewhere closer, he hears Rey say, “Don’t, it’s all right. I love you.” 

-

He knew he loved Rey long before she first kissed his dick, but it never gets old, the way she sinks to her knees every time and kisses him again.

He knows from locker rooms that most other men don’t have a smaller version of themselves as a penis.  Hell, he knows from when he’d been a child and it hadn’t been like this. Puberty had been horrible in so many ways, not least of which was  _ this _ .  How, he had wondered as he’d lain there at night, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase  _ self-love _ , would he ever find someone who would love him enough to not run away screaming at the sight of a smaller version of his own bald head at the tip of his dick.

And then Rey had kissed him, had told him she loved him, and that having two of him was not a terrible thing.

She kisses his dick on the lips before taking him in her mouth and he takes a deep breath because he’ll never be over the sight of her like that, on her knees, her eyes closed, the corners of her lips quirking up as much as they can when she has him fully in her mouth.

He runs his fingers through her hair and locks eyes with her and he feels himself twitching inside her.  

Part of him wonders what it must be like for his dick, to be fully encased in Rey, to be safe inside her, knowing she loves him, knowing she wants him.  And then he thinks he already knows what it feels like, because he can feel it in the way she has him in her mouth.

She hums happily as she sucks him off and he hears a muffled groan from his dick inside her mouth.  His dick’s always been a very loud motherfucker. He’d always been nervous about that when trying to quietly masturbate at the praxeum.  Why couldn’t his dick keep it together and stay quiet?

He can’t blame it, though, for groaning in Rey’s mouth.  He does it too. “Rey,” he moans, his fingers in her hair.  “Rey.” Rey, marvelous Rey with her marvelous mouth. The only thing that feels better than when Rey’s mouth is on him is when he’s buried in her to the hilt, holding her close, feeling her heartbeat against his.

That will come later, he knows.  For now, he loses his mind in her mouth.

-

Rey pulls him out of her mouth and pumps along his length, using the saliva coating his dick to lubricate him.  He looks so happy. His eyes are rolling into the back of his bald head, his lips are relaxed in a smile, his cheeks are flushed.  She kisses him and he opens his eyes.

“I love it when you do that,” he tells her in that Ben-but-smaller voice of his.  She kisses him again and his eyes are bright with tears when she pulls away. He always manages to get emotional when she kisses him.  When she’s sucking him off, or when he’s inside her, or that one time that she’d tried titty-fucking him, he isn’t anywhere close to weepy.  But when she kisses him, it’s a different matter. 

She strokes him until his eyes drift shut again.  He’s drooling a little bit because he feels so good, which Rey is pleased with.  She likes making him feel good. She likes making them both feel good. 

Slowly, she gets to her feet.  Ben grabs her elbow to help her balance and when she kisses him again, it is slow, and gentle—their lips moving in time with her hand.  

“I also love it when you do that,” Ben murmurs to her, and she smiles.  Down between them, he bobs a little in her hand and a moment later she feels him twitching towards her, his lips reaching for hers as well.

She sighs when he finds her clit and presses a sloppy-yet-delicate kiss to it.  He kisses his way down her skin to her slit and kisses her there too, and Ben pulls her closer, his hands at her hips.  

“Ready?” he asks her.

“Yes,” she says, and down below, she feels him nudge his way inside her.

-

Ben has two favorite feelings in the world.

The first is when Rey kisses him.

The second is that feeling of perfect, utter relief when he slides inside her, every inch of him, his head pressing into the hot wet darkness, right at her core.

She is so soft, and so warm, and as Big Ben rocks his hips back and forth, his eyes roll into the back of his head.  

He doesn’t leave them open when he’s inside her.  There’s no point. It’s not like he can see her. Not like when he has a front row seat to her cunt before he goes inside, when he can kiss his way across each bump and fold of her flesh, when he can feel the throbbing in her clit under his lips.  Big Ben likes eating Rey out. He wishes he had a tongue that big so he could do it too, but he also knows Rey in a way that Big Ben never will.

Big Ben will never feel her pulse inside her the way that he does. Big Ben will never know what it is to bury his face in the softest flesh he’s ever known, bury his whole body in it, to be wrapped up, cocooned inside her.  He’ll never know that specific joy of what it feels like to bump his head against her cervix, to press his lips to it while he feels her moans vibrating through her entire body. He can know something about her that Ben will never know, but this—he is Rey’s pleasure right now.  And that only makes him harder. Anything he can give her that’s half so heavenly as this—he wants her to feel that. He wants her to feel the way he feels when he’s completely and utterly inside her.

Because the world stops existing around him when he’s in Rey.  Rey becomes his world, his galaxy. She is the only thing that matters to him, this feeling of home and safety, the sounds of her moans reverberating around him.  He knows her ridges, he knows her softness, he knows the textures of every single part of her, has licked them all, felt them all, wept and leaked and lost himself because of them all.

“Rey,” he moans when it starts to feel good and he can taste her.  She’s so fresh when he’s this deep in her. And he gorges himself on it.

-

Rey’s legs are wrapped around his hips and he has her pressed against a wall.  All the more easily to drill up into her. She’s moaning into his neck, and rocking her hips against his, and words are slipping out of her lips—incoherent but so much the better for that.

“Yes, Ben.”

“Oh yes—

“That feels so—”

“I—”

She sucks on the skin of his throat, her fingers clutch at his shoulders, and she grinds into him as best she can.

“I love you,” he tells her and she pulls him closer with both her legs and her arms.  “I love you. I love you, I love—”

And he comes apart inside her, and Ben curses him because he  _ always _ does that, his dick always loses it before Ben’s ready.  His heart is thudding in his throat as he goes still because now he’s too sensitive to keep going and he knows it will only be a few more seconds before his dick falls asleep, totally content, and leaving Ben with a lot of happy endorphins in his brain but a Rey who has not yet been satisfied.

Slowly, he pulls out of her and she kisses him again.  He drops his fingers between her legs and feels his cum dribbling out of her.  He likes that feeling, the way the texture of it mixes with the texture of her slick and becomes something new, something them.  

“Does she want anything in particular?” he asks Rey quietly as he thumbs at her clit.

Rey rolls her eyes.  When she’d first kissed him, first sucked him off, he’d wondered if the Force had designed them for one another, if buried deep inside her there was another Rey, the way he had another Ben.  But even if it was just a dream and not a reality, he sometimes pretends. Sometimes, Rey finds it sweet. Now, though, she kisses him and says, “Another finger or two, please.”

He goes with three.


End file.
